Love is Like MagicUna Historia Mágica sin Mágia
by andiieliiciious
Summary: Como seria la vida de Harry Potter y sus amigos si no tuvieran magia? clicka aki y te daras una idea. Contiene Spoilers. Acontecimientos modificados segun lo requiere la hitoria. intento no cambiar mucho la historia de Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Un chico alto de ojos azules, pecas en su rostro y cabello pelirrojo se encontraba jugando fútbol en la escuela, nadie sabia por que ese partido había sido programado para jugarse en vacaciones, era la primera vez que eso pasaba; todos corrían hacia el, el chico, hábilmente los burlaba, movía la pelota como si esta se tratara de una anexión de su cuerpo, simplemente espectacular, corría hasta el otro lado de la cancha lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitían. En la portería solo se encontraba el arquero, se preparaba para tirar y…anotaba, metía un gol como siempre lo hacia, en las bancas se podía escuchar a los espectadores emocionados gritando cosas como Ron, eres el mejor!!, Ve por otro!! o simplemente GOOOOLL!!

Las porristas estaban dando lo mejor de ellas, cosa que animaba mucho a los espectadores y los jugadores.

El arbitro marcaba el final del partido al tiempo que anunciaba que el equipo de la Real Academia de Saint Ottery Catchpole había vencido 5 a 2 a la Academia de Londres, los gritos de los espectadores aumentaba.

El pelirrojo echaba a correr hacia una de las porristas que venia corriendo hacia el, abrazándola muy fuerte

- muy bien, ron! Estuviste fantástico! – lo felicitaba la chica

- gracias hermanita – decía al tiempo que la soltaba para seguir festejando

Ella era de una estatura promedio para los quince años que acababa de cumplir, su cuerpo tenia las curvas necesarias para volver locos a los chicos, su cabello rojo hasta la cintura que desprendía un fresco aroma floral, sus ojos eran cafés y rostro era hogar de una cuantas pecas, claro no tan notorias como las de su hermano.

- Ron, Ginny, podrían venir un momento? – gritaba desde lo lejos el entrenador del equipo y cuando estaba mas cerca de ellos agregaba – hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes – El profesor se volteaba y seguía caminando, cosa que los chicos entendía como un síganme, y comenzaban a andar hasta topar con un grupo de adultos – les presento al profesor Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts. Verán, antes de que digan algo – se adelantaba el entrenador al ver que Ron estaba por preguntar algo – me gustaría que escucharan lo que el profesor tiene que decirles – hacia una pausa – disculpen debo ir con los demás.

- Propio – el profesor Dumbledore tenia una voz amable, físicamente era muy alto, su cabello platino ocultaban las patas de los antecos de media luna que portaba, y llevaba, a juego con su cabello, un largo bigote y barba. El traje que llevaba era negro e impecablemente limpio al igual que sus zapatos. Sin que pasara mucho tiempo de que el entrenador se hubiera marchado al anciano profesor agregaba – verán, soy director del Colegio Hogwarts – los chicos se quedaban pasmados – debo suponer que han escuchado hablar de el, no es así? –ambos asentían – bien, hoy solo venia a disfrutar de un partido de fútbol, pero ahora me gustaría ofrecerles, y me sentirían muy contento si aceptaran – hacia un pausa – que tomen dos de las plazas (beca) en el colegio – los hermanos no lo podían creer, estaban siendo invitados al mejor colegio de todo Inglaterra, además, para poder entrar en el solo había de dos formas: que tus padres fueran millonarios, o que tuvieras una gran inteligencia.- piénsenlo, vendré con ustedes en dos días, si sus padres desean información los atenderé gustoso – agregaba mientras sacaba de su saco el contenido de su tarjetero y entregándoselo a los chicos. Ginny la tomaba, pero seguía sin poder creerlo – fue un placer conocerlos. Hasta pronto- El profesor Dumbledore caminaba hasta donde se encontraba el director, y después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras abandonaba la cancha.

Ron y Ginny quedaban parados sin poder creer lo que les estaba sucediendo y al llegar a su casa lo primero que hacían era buscar a su madre.

La señora Weasley, una regordeta pero dulce señora, se encontraba preparando la comida. Entre los muebles de la cocina, todos del mismo color, lo único que se lograba distinguir era su cabello rizado y pelirrojo. Ron la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hasta una silla, ambos se paraban frente a ella.

- ahora que hicieron? – preguntaba preocupada la señora Weasley

- mama, nos paso algo increíble, escucha, después del partido, el profesor Dumbledore nos ofreció plazas para su colegio…-

Ron se veía interrumpido por su madre

- niños, saben que no tenemos el dinero suficiente para que estudien en un colegio…y que colegio es? – preguntaba llena de curiosidad

- Hogwarts mama – decían al unísono

- Que?! Eso es más que imposible para nosotros, es demasiado…

- Caro? Mama! Pero nos están ofreciendo dos plazas, podemos intentarlo…! Que no lo quieras hacer es distinto! – reclamaba la menor de los Weasley abandonándola cocina con un profundo resentimiento hacia su madre.

La señora Weasley se quedaba perpleja mirando a Ron

- solo…solo piénsalo mama – Ron se marchaba no sin antes dejarle en la mesa la tarjeta que el profesor Dumbledore las había entregado.

La señora tomaba la tarjeta contemplándola por un breve instante y al comprobar que ninguno de sus hijos se encontraban cerca, se levantaba de la silla donde se encontraba sentada y se dirigía al teléfono, se detenía antes de marcar, lo pensaba un poco mas y continuaba marcando

- niños!, podrían bajar un momento? Queremos hablar con ustedes!.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Capitulo II

niños!, podrían bajar un momento? Queremos hablar con ustedes!.

Ambos chicos bajaban preguntándose si con "queremos" se referían a otra persona en la cocina. Al bajar se llevaban la sorpresa de que Dumbledore era quien se encontraba sentado en la cocina junto a sus padres.

Buen día - saludaba Dumbledore – al parecer nos veremos muchas mañanas. Sus padres han aceptado que estén en el colegio.

En serio? Guau! Eso es increíble! – exclamaba llena de alegría Ginny

Ron no decía nada, no por que no quisiera, si no por que no podía creer que irían al mejor colegio de todo Inglaterra.

Bueno, podrán ir siempre y cuando puedan llevar a la par los estudios con los deportes – los sentenciaba la señora Weasley

Guau! Gracias papas! – Ron por fin podía hablar – y profesor – añadía rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Inglaterra, las familias más prominentes de la región se encontraban celebrando una fiesta en casa de los Goyle, todos disfrutaban de una agradable velada con sus conocidos, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de los Malfoy y los Parkinson, ellos siempre se encontraban hablando de negocios. Fuera de la mansión, al final del jardín bellamente iluminado se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, uno de ellos, de cabello rubio y piel blanca como la nieve arrastraba a otro muchacho, de cabello rebelde azabache y ojos verdes para poder conversar con el

Harry, estas seguro de que haber traído a Granger fue la mejor opción?

No lo se, simplemente me cae bien y la invite

Hermione no era precisamente la chica por la que todos babeaban, tenía sus atractivos claro esta, era un poco alta, tal vez un metro sesenta y seis de altura, cabello castaño ondulado y rebelde con unos preciosos ojos cafés. Era presidenta del consejo estudiantil, capitana de porristas y la chica más inteligente del colegio, alguna otra razón por la que a Harry le caía bien?

No me digas que esta semana vas a salir con ella? – Harry asentía- estas loco amigo, es un ratón de biblioteca! – se quejaba Malfoy

Y a pesar de eso es bonita, debes admitirlo, es jefa de dos clubes y no es becada, pero no te preocupes, solo voy a pasar buenos momentos con ella, es todo –

Esta bien, sabes lo que haces…o al menos eso quiero creer

Ambos chicos regresaban a donde se encontraban Hermione y Pansy, las cuales eran grandes amigas desde hace ya u tiempo.

El fin de semana terminaba pronto, y al ser lunes, un nuevo año escolar comenzaba.

Todos los chicos que iban llegando al colegio bajaban de sus automóviles, los chóferes o mayordomos les abrían las puertas y llevaban sus maletas hasta sus dormitorios.

Ron y Ginny habían llegado en un blackcab, y al ver a todas esas personas cumpliendo ordenes de sus pequeños amos quedaban asombrados, inmediatamente ginny comenzaba a despotricar en contra de todos ellos, pero para fortuna de Ron había algo que la hacia callarse, desde lo lejos había visto a un chico rodeado de unos cuantos niños de no menos de once años, llamaba tanto su atención que Ron tenia que empujarla para que ella se moviera. Sacaba sus maletas de la cajuela, mientras Ron le pagaba al taxista y sin perder más tiempo caminaban asombrados hacia el gran castillo.

Vamos Harry…no voy a permitir que la estrella inglesa de fútbol cargue esas maletas, dile a Remus que las lleve, verdad amigo? – decía un hombre de pelo largo desde dentro de un lujoso automóvil – seguro tendrás que saludar a muchas personas…

No importa Sirius, gracias Lupin pero yo las llevare, les hablare tan pronto como pueda – cerraba la puerta del automóvil y se despedía de su padrino y del amigo de este.

Harry comenzaba a caminar respondiendo los saludos de varios chicos que pasaban a su lado, entraba al castillo entre vitoreas, ya que recientemente había ganado un partido contra Bulgaria.

Los Weasley se daban cuenta del alboroto, y al hacerlo, Ron casi se desmayaba, su ídolo del fútbol estaba a escasos pasos de el, lo había admirado por tanto tiempo y ahora no podía creer que iba a estudiar en el mismo colegio que el.

vamos Ron, tendrás tiempo de saludarlo después- Ginny comenzaba a arrastrar a su hermano para que avanzara y mientras lo hacia caía en la cuenta de que el era el chico que había visto rodeado de niños al entrar.

Bueno, nos vemos, mi recamara queda para esa dirección.

Ron comenzaba a andar y Ginny, sin saber hacia donde ir comenzaba a subir las escaleras, rodeaba cada piso para encontrar las siguientes escaleras, de pronto al dar una vuelta se impactaba contra el pecho de un chico, haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera sobre ella. De pronto, los ojos esmeralda del chico se posaban en los de ella, era como si ambos se reconocieran, Ginny los evadía y se sonrojaba al darse cuenta que se encontraban en una situación un poco comprometedora y que, además de todo, estaba siendo vista por algunos curiosos. El chico se levantaba rápidamente y le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Ginny la tomaba y de un tirón se encontraba nuevamente de pie, los curiosos comenzaban a dispersarse y Ginny, quien iba a agradecer se veía interrumpida.

Harry, te encuentras bien?, pero que la gente no se fija por donde va?

Estoy bien Pansy, gracias, pero la culpa fue mía. Estas bien? – dirigiéndose a Ginny

Ehm si, gracias y perdón – no sabia como, pero las palabras salían solas de su boca

Como te llamas? – preguntaba mientras recogía la maleta de ella

Ginny…Weasley – por un instante había olvidado su nombre – y tu? – pero que pregunta tan mas estupida había hecho, ya sabia cual era su nombre.

Harry Potter, supongo que eres nueva, no recuerdo haberte visto antes

Si - tanto se me nota? pensaba ella

Bueno aquí tienes – decía al tiempo que le entregaba su maleta – fue un placer conocerte Ginny, te veo después? – la pregunta quedaba al aire, ya que Draco Malfoy había aparecido susurrando cosas a Harry mientras lo arrastraba, pero Harry seguía mirándola y antes de voltearse y seguir caminando le dedicaba una calido sonrisa.

Draco y Harry iban platicando acerca de lo acontecido con esa chica, pero al llegar a su habitación se daba cuenta de que tena a otro compañero de cuarto

oh! No lo puedo creer!...Eres Harry Potter! – Ron cada vez podía creer menos lo que le pasaba

si, es el…y? seguro eres de lo becados no? – Ron se ponía colorado hasta las orejas – lo sabia, vamonos Harry. Suficiente tener que dormir con el y aparte tener que soportarlo – Draco jalaba a Harry fuera de la habitación dejando a Ron furioso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Por la mañana, Ron iba a sentarse con Ginny, quien había encontrado a una chica con la cual desayunar.

- hola Ginny puedo sentarme?

- Pensé que estarías comiendo con Harry…que pasa?

- Resulto ser un imbecil al igual que Malfoy, solo por que soy becado

- Ron sabes que me quedaría si pudiera pero debo irme, hoy es mi primer entrenamiento

La chica tomaba su mochila y se encaminaba a las canchas. Lo primero que veía era a Harry practicando, algo en el funcionaba como un imán en ella, no era el hecho de que fuera famoso, menos compasión por lo que había pasado con sus padres. Desde que tropezaron algo llamo su atención, su hermosa mirada esmeralda y la forma en que expresaban los sentimientos.

- Tú debes ser Ginevra M. Weasley verdad? – decía una chica mientras terminaba de leer una hoja

- Si, disculpa quien es la capitana de porristas?

- No la conoces? –Pansy Parkinson se tapaba la boca en señal de sorpresa y evitando decir no me sorprende pero agregaba – es…-comenzaba a buscarla con la mirada hasta que la encontraba – es ella- señalando hacia un grupo de chicas- Hermione Granger, sexto curso, Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y…actual pareja de Potter – comentaba buscando causar una reacción en Ginny, la cual no dejaba salir un solo ah! de su boca

- Chicas – nadie había visto a que hora había llegado Dumbledore pero era una costumbre suya aparecer de esa manera – solo quiero desearles un buen inicio de curso, es un placer tenerlas aquí – dirigiendo con sus penetrantes ojos azules una mirada a Ginny- recuerden que este año es muy importante, aunque…por el momento me reservo la noticia. Ahora a trabajar

En cuanto Dumbledore se hubo marchado Hermione había empezado a pedir las alineaciones

- empezamos con el calentamiento y después seguimos con la coreografía – anunciaba Hermione

- disculpa, podrías ayudarme con la coreografía? –preguntaba a otra de las chicas de la parte de atrás, pero otra voz terciaba en la conversación causando pavor en la otra persona.

- Veras Weasley, no queremos novatas en el equipo, y tu entras en esa categoría. Por que no te vas con los raros? Seguro encajas bien con ellos – Parkinson dirigía una mirada a Hermione, quien no decía ni hacia nada respecto al comentario de su amiga.

Ginny de nueva cuenta se ponía a despotricar en contra de los ricos, pero iba a demostrarles a todos que no era ninguna novata.

Tomaba de su mochila una cámara de video, los días trabajando había dejado algo bueno, más si trataban de los trabajos con Fred y George, la colocaba cuidadosamente y de modo discreto para después ella ensayar la coreografía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Durante una semana, Ginny se levantaba mas temprano que las demás chicas, tan solo quería demostrarles a Granger y a la estupida de Parkinson con quien estaban hablando. Además de todo no iba a soportar que una niñas fresas la trataran mal. Mientras todo esta pasaba por su mente, sus pies seguían en la coreografía.

- vaya…veo que hay alguien muy energética hoy

Ginny trastabillaba un poco pero no tardaba en reponerse

- que haces aquí? – preguntaba sin voltear a ver quien era la persona que le hablaba - …no quiero ser grosera pero si viniste a burlarte, debo advertirte que no estoy de humor – amenazaba aun sin voltear

- tranquila, parece que no recuerdas con los que tropiezas verdad? – Al instante la chica volteaba comenzando a sentir como el calor recorría su rostro, no era precisamente por el ejercicio, se sentía tan avergonzada por haberlo tratado de esa forma; y encima de todo no podía articular palabra alguna – descuida, no vengo a molestarte, en realidad venia a practicar, pero al parecer me levante tarde ya que una linda chica esta practicando y yo la interrumpo.

Ginny no podía evitar sonrojarse, cosa que aunque Harry notaba, no causaba ningún efecto en el, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a alagar a las chicas

- por cierto, creo que te falta una pareja para esos ochos, no es así?

- Si – Ginny se sentía tan nerviosa y no sabia la razón exacta, sabia que no le importaba que fuera una estrella mundial de fútbol, no era Ron como para alabarlo, pero cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los esmeraldas de el, era como si un cubo de hielo le resbalara por la espalda y la hiciera estremecerse – es solo que no tengo una pareja gracias a Parkinson y a Granger.

- Todo el mundo sabe que Hermione es buena, solo que nunca ha podido contradecir lo que Pansy diga. Vamos, yo seré tu pareja, lo he practicado cientos de veces con ellas.

Harry la volteaba y posaba sus manos en la cintura de ella, donde una parte sin ropa, debido al vestuario de porristas, se asomaba, dejando ver a todo el que la viera, el esculturar cuerpo que tenia.

Pronto Harry comenzaba a adaptarse a sus movimientos, al igual que Ginny lo hacia con sus manos tan varoniles pero tersas a la vez.

- Harry! Podrías dejar de coquetear? tenemos que ir con Dumbledore. Las porristas también van a estar ahí, así que trae a la chica.

Harry y Ginny recogían sus cosas de la banca y comenzaban a recorrer la distancia hacia el castillo. Draco los estaba esperando a pocos metros de la entrada, y al pasar ellos a su lado, tomaba la mochila de Harry y la cargaba, cosa que a Ginny sorprendía. No se suponía que esa era una labor de los plebeyos?...oh rayos! Estaba comenzando a pensar como todos esos niños snobs.

Al comenzar a recorrer los pasillos, Ginny podía sentir como algunas miradas se posaban sobre ella, no, no, seguro era por que iba con ellos, o a caso seria por que llevaba el uniforme de porristas sin haber comenzado el entrenamiento?

- oye, por que llevas ese uniforme? ni siquiera es del colegio – resaltaba Draco

- oph! – no lo recordaba lo había usado para no ensuciar el otro, ahora estaría en la oficina de Dumbledore con el uniforme de su anterior escuela.

Seguían todo el camino en silencio, hasta topar con la Gárgola que conducía hasta el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Al entrar a la oficina, se daban cuenta de que todos los jugadores de fútbol y las porristas se encontraban ahí.

- Gracias por asistir jóvenes- rompía el silencio Dumbledore- verán, no les había comentado nada fantástico, pero sin embargo le había adelantado que esta año seria inolvidable para ustedes – hacia una pausa- este año, la escuela será la cede de un concurse que hace varios años no se festeja, el Torneo de los Tres Magos – y ante las caras de estupefacción continuaba- es llamado así, por que para ganarlo los tres colegios, representados por 1 pareja, deben hacer hasta lo imposible para ganar los retos. En esta ocasión, no acompañaran los colegios extranjeros más importantes como Durmstrang de Bulgaria y Beauxbatons de Francia. Competiremos en deportes y, las parejas, apoyadas por un comité, participaran en 3 pruebas. Durante la estancia de los invitados quiero que ustedes sean los anfitriones especiales, ya saben, ordenes del consejo estudiantil. Mañana, y durante una semana se abrirán urnas para elegir a la pareja que nos representara, y para final de octubre nuestros invitados llegaran – no quiero que arrasemos con todo, pero tampoco hay que quedarnos con las manos vacías. Pueden retirarse menos ustedes seis – decía señalando a Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Harry, Ron y Draco.

- Que sucede profesor? – preguntaba con intriga Harry.

- Verán, hay rumores de que entre ustedes ha crecido una rivalidad en este corto lapso del curso, pero, me he negado a creerlos….aunque si tienen algo que decirme, me gustaría que lo dijeran ahora – Ginny y Ron volteaban a ver a Harry y a Hermione, pero al hacerlo y analizar sus acciones, caían en la cuenta de que los causantes de los malentendidos habían sido Pansy y Draco, el único error de los otros dos había sido no haber dicho nada – Bien me alegra que todo este bien. Pueden retirarse.

Pansy y Draco estaban en las clases que se impartían al otro extremo del castillo, así que se despedía de Harry y Hermione y salían hacia allá.

- Ginny, podemos hablar? – Hermione había la había tomado por sorpresa, pero terminaba por aceptar, por lo cual disminuían la marcha, situación que Harry aprovechaba para intentar hablar con Ron – bueno, se que cuando Pansy hizo esos comentarios yo no dije nada al respecto, y se que tal vez te ofendió, así que pido disculpas, ya sabes, por no haber hecho nada… - volteaba a ver el techo por unos segundos – tampoco espero que después de esto seamos las mejores amigas, pero si me gustaría que al menos nos lleváramos bien, que opinas?

- Acepto tu disculpa! Y me alegra que al menos ya pueda hablar con mi vecina de cuarto - Ginny abrazaba a Hermione tomándola totalmente desprevenida – lo lamento, me emocione un poco… - volvían a quedarse en silencio, se miraban y después de comprender de que todo eso había sido estupido (el problema) y vergonzoso (disculpas), echaban a reír – sabes, a este paso no llegaremos nunca a clase

- Con quien te toca? – preguntaba Hermione en un intento por favorecer la nueva amistad

- Con Snape – poniendo cara de fastidio – dos largas horas encerrada en esa maldita aula

- Bien, vayamos!

Ambas echaban a correr, cada quien por su camino.

Mientras tanto, Harry seguía sin poder hablar con Ron, y Ron sin poder hablar con Harry, lo cual, le resultaba un tanto difícil, ya que Harry era su ídolo, a pesar de cómo había dejado que lo trataran.

- Oye!...Ronald no? – Ron asentía – solo quiero disculparme por los comentarios de Draco, el…- no encontraba palabras para explicarle – así es su forma de ser, solo trata de protegerme, ya sabes…

- No veo el por que protegerte, pero bueno. Eso no quita que sea un…que sea de esa forma.

- Si, lo sé – rascaba un poco su cuello – entonces, todo bien? – Ron volvía a asentir mientras ambos pasaban al salón – que bien, por que he visto como juegas y me gustaría intentar unas jugadas contigo.

- En serio te gusta como juego? – no podía creer que su ídolo le estuviera diciendo eso, bueno, el ídolo que acababa de volver a ser el ídolo y ahora su amigo

- Y por que no debería gustarme?, te parece si en el entrenamiento de mañana lo intentamos

- Claro!!

Su charla se veía interrumpida debido a que la profesora McGonagall, quien impartía la asignatura de biología, acababa de entrar y con ella las instrucciones del trabajo del día anotadas en la pizarra.


	5. Chapter 5

NA/ lamento la demora para subir este cap pero he estado en examenes y bueno el proximo capitulo va a esperar un poquito mas debido a que estoy en lo ultimo y en un curso de certificacion de excel. bueno los dejo espero que disfruten el cap y que les vaya gustando la historia

--

Capitulo V

Habían pasado unos cuantos días, Ginny se había integrado, oficialmente, a la cuadrilla de porristas, con algunas quejas provenientes de Pansy. Su pareja (en el equipo) era Dean Thomas, un muchacho de raza negra muy atractivo.

El entrenamiento llegaba a su fin, al igual que el de los demás clubes, las chicas comenzaban a recoger sus cosas para dirigirse a los vestidores

- Ginny – La chica volteaba topándose con uno de los jugadores de fútbol – te acuerdas de mi?

- Claro que si Dean – Ginny, al haber sido integrada a la cuadrilla había conocido a Dean, amigo de Dean quien era su pareja - , como has estado?

- Muy bien y tu?

- También muy bien, pero bueno que te trae a saludarme?

- Bueno, más que nada, aparte de saludarte, vengo a invitarte a salir – hacia una pequeña pausa para observar su reacción - aceptarías ir como mi pareja a Hogsmeade? Vamos a ir a un Karaoke

- En serio hay algo como eso por aquí? – había pensado en voz alta – perdón, claro que me gustaría.

- Genial, entonces te veo mañana en la noche a las 9 en el vestíbulo – se despedía de ella con un lento beso en la mejilla y corría hasta donde estaban los demás chicos, quienes al Dean comentarles algo lo palmeaban en la espalda y hacia unas cuantas burlas.

- Así que también vas a ir? – decaí una voz tras de ella

- Por que lo preguntas Hermione?

- Curiosidad - Ginny la interrogaba con la mirada, había aprendido a hacerlo en ese corto lapso de tiempo – no quería ser la única, es todo.

- Que no va a ir Pansy, Draco o Harry?

- Pansy siempre desaparece con Draco por varias horas y en cuanto a Harry, no se que tenga planeado hacer ese día. Por cierto, que te vas a llevar? O a caso vas a comprar algo ahí?

- Comprar, la verdad lo dudo, no tengo mucho dinero, lo ultimo se fue en esa cámara de video. Y para ponerme…creo que ese día lo pensare, pero por que no me aconsejas, que seria bueno llevarme?

- Digamos que Hogsmeade en si, es un pueblo donde encuentras tiendas de todo. Pero digamos que al Hogsmeade al que ellos se refieren es un edificio en particular, al que pocos pueden entrar – haciendo una señal de dinero – porque se necesita mucho dinero. Pero propongo que lleves un vestido de diario, digo no vas tan formal pero tampoco en fachas

El sábado llegaba y los rayos del sol ocultándose anunciaban que la reunión de los chicos para salida a Hogsmeade había comenzado. Ginny bajaba las escaleras del recibidor, logrando que varios de los chicos que se encontraban ahí, se voltearan a verla, quedando boquiabiertos, entre ellos Harry, con quien había tenido más conversación desde su llegada a parte de Neville. Dean estaba esperándola al final de la escalera, la saludaba y salían del castillo.

Afuera los esperaba un coche con varias personas ya dentro y en poco menos de una hora ya se encontraban frente al "Hogsmeade de los ricos" (como lo llamaban Ginny y Ron), un edificio gigantesco con vistas de vidrios y más en la colina se lograban distinguir grandes casas alumbradas.

- es por aquí Ginny – Dean la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a pocos metros de ellos, al entrar lo primero que vio era Harry, con una chica que no conocía.

- que hay por allá? - Pregunto señalando hacia el otro lado del karaoke

- tiendas, un cine, una disco, un salón de eventos, el área de comida, la dulcería y el estacionamiento, ah!! y al lado hay un deportivo

- te dije que estaba amplio – susurro Hermione que acababa de llegar acompañada de McLaggen, capitán masculino del equipo de porras y suplente del equipo de fútbol, ya que Harry no lo había aceptado como titular.

La reunión transcurría muy amena hasta que Ron llegaba, causando el enojo de McLaggen, ya que por sui culpa no lo habían elegido para titular. Ginny se separo un poco de los demás para ir con el.

- quieres venir con nosotros? Son divertidos!!

- Parece que ya te estas acoplando pero…no gracias, quede con alguien - al decir esto, Ginny podía notar que esas palabras, por alguna extraña razón, causaban un efecto en Hermione, quien se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos – bien solo venia a ver como estabas, pero me voy….cuídate!!

- No va a pasar nada Ron pero gracias!! – Ginny se volteaba para volver con los chicos pero al hacerlo, se encontró con una escena que no le agrado mucho, Harry y la chica se estaban besando, afortunadamente Harry terminaba ese beso y le comenzaba a decir algo, a lo cual, la chica se entristecía. Intentaba hacer caso omiso de la situación y lo lograba, ya que Dean de pronto la tomaba de la cintura, haciéndola girar hacia el y capturando sus rojos labios con los suyos. Ese beso era profundo y con mucha pasión, a pesar de no llevar mas de dos meses de conocerse, pero si eso hacia que Harry la tomara en cuenta, por que no seguirlo?, su plan funciono ya que Harry quedaba atónito con al verlo, pero no podía hacer nada.

Al regresar de Hogsmeade, Ginny se metía a bañar, se sentía tan cansada…y confundida, no podía usar a Dean, tenia que desahogarse y con quien mejor para hacerlo que con Hermione, quien no se había percatado de que estaba ahí, ya que se encontraba guardando lo que había comprado.

- Ginny!! No te había visto!! Que susto me has dado

- Lo siento, pero necesito hablar… – Hermione la cortaba

- Quieres hablar del revuelo hormonal que cáusate?, de lo que la gente dijo esta noche?, de Harry? o del beso con Dean?

- Tanto provoque?, digo no soy ninguna maravilla pero bueno… en realidad quiero hablar de Dean

- Bueno mientras hablas, por que o te mides este vestido?, seguro que a ti se te vería mucho mejor

- No, como crees?!

- Solo póntelo y me muestras – alguien llamaba a la puerta – ahorita regreso!

Hermione abría la puerta, topándose con los dos chicos

- hola Hermione!!, de casualidad esta Ginny por aquí?, fuimos a buscarla pero no esta en su cuarto, pero no esta…ah!! no los he presentado, mira Hermione el es Ron, Ron ella es Hermione.

- mucho gusto – decían ambos a la vez

- mira Hermione!!, si me queda!! – decía Ginny mientras salía del cuarto de baño – ah!! por que no me dices que ellos estaban aquí!! – se moría de pena

- se le ve muy bien, verdad Harry? – cuando su amiga decía eso, sus mejillas se ponían de un color rojo mas intenso del que ya tenia.

- Si, te ves muy bien – Ginny regresaba al baña y Harry, de reojo veía la reacción de Ron – lo lamento Ron. Harry sentía en su interior que una chispita se encendía no, no pienses en ella, esta mal, ni siquiera estas bien con Ron como para estar con su hermana sin embargo, otro pensamiento llegaba a su mente pero es muy linda…y diferente a las demás…demonios, no!

- se vana quedar todo el tiempo ahí afuera? – Hermione lo sacaba de sus pensamientos- pasen!

Pansy dormía en el dormitorio de al lado, y la compañera de Hermione se encontraba de vacaciones, así que los cuatro comenzaban a platicar como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

La noche había pasado demasiado rápido, violando de esta forma, la regla de visitas de caballeros en los dormitorios de las chicas, mientras Ginny salía a su habitación, Ron y Harry salían en silencio y a escondidas hasta su dormitorio.

- Donde estabas Harry?, te estuve buscando por horas – reclamaba furiosa Draco

- Estuvimos con hermione, no tienes que preocuparte por nada

- Es que no entiendes Harry? hay miles de personas que quieren hacerte daño allá afuera! Yo solo intento protegerte…!

- Hacerme daño? Por Dios Draco, quien quiere hacerme daño?

- Los que mataron a tus padres, ellos!

- Pero no están aquí y tu solo me has apartado de lo demás, el único que tengo como amigo es a ti!! Y ahora a Ron!! Pero y los demás que están en el colegio?, i siquiera les hablo!!

- Entonces me estas culpando por que no tienes mas amigos??, bien!, al menos sigues vivo! – el rubio se dio cuneta de que no podía controlar la situación por mas tiempo – me marcho entonces, no puedo dormir mas aquí!! Y menos con un becado!!

- Bien!! Vete!! – decía Harry furioso, golpeando la cómoda, peor la verdad no sabia la razón por la cual se sentía tan enojado con Draco, aunque en ese instante lo adjudico al rencor acumulado. Pero cuando Draco abandono la habitación, se había llevado la ira de Harry con el.

Por la mañana, el equipo de fútbol se encontraba en un arduo entrenamiento, algunos hacían pases, otros, dominadas y otros cuantos mas, entre ellos Ron, tiraban a gol con Draco de portero. Harry estaba siendo supervisado por el entrenador en su serie de lagartijas y abdominales.

Hermione mientras marcaba los pasos, no podía dejar de voltear a ver al campo de fútbol, cosa que Ginny notaba, intentando ubicar su vista a donde Hermione la dirigía, al lograrlo, se dio cuenta de que no miraba a Harry, draco o alguno de los viejos conocidos, sino que nada mas y nada menos que a su hermano.

Ginny hizo como si no lo hubiera notado, esperaría a que ella o Ron decidieran hacer algo, solo que con su hermano llevaría mas tiempo, la razón, tenia nombre y cuerpo, Lavander Brown, una chica de su curso, de estatura promedio, cabello rubio y cuerpo bien toreado, siempre podrías encontrarlos abrazados, besándose en un sillón, aunque con la entrega que se besaban, era difícil sabe quien era quien, o cuando se podía distinguirlo parecían sanguijuelas.

Por su parte Ginny había aclarado las cosas con Dean y había empezado a salir con Dean Thomas, no era la ultima coca del refri, pero tenia que un gran sentido del humor, además sus salidas eran mas frecuentes debido a que a el no le tocaba narrar un partido de fútbol o ir a clase de dibujo, el tenia mas tiempo para dedicarle a ella, si contar que la llevaba a cenar mas seguido

- Ginny, no te molesta que tu hermano se pase todo el día besándose con Lavander

- La verdad…no, llegamos a un acuerdo, el no se mete en mi vida con …. Y yo no me meto en la suya con Lavander…aunque diría que a al que le importa mi hermano no es a mi, sino a ti – Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas ante aquella afirmación

- - no….como crees que me va a gustar tu hermano??...a mi?...yo?

- Yo nunca dije que mi hermano te gustara, simplemente que te importaba –diablos pensaba Hermione sola me fui a meter en esto - así que comienza a contarme todo – los ojos de color avellana de Ginny reflejaban toda la curiosidad que sentía por saber lo que Hermione sentía por su hermano

- Bueno si, tu hermano me gusta…pero solo un poquito, digo, no he hablado mucho con el, así que tampoco lo conozco bien….no puedo decir que me gusta así de gustarme, porque sabes bien que no lo conozco, aparte el sale con Lavander…

- Esta bien, párale, ya entendí, mi hermano te gusta y punto – Hermione abría la boca para reclamar, pero sabia que Ginny tenia razón

- Ok – decía Hermione cuando por fin se daba por vencida – tu hermano me gusta, hay algún problema? – preguntaba perturbada

- En lo absoluto!!, al contrario, me encantaría que tu fueras algo mas, pero el solo se la pasa jugando fútbol con Harry

- Hablando de Harry y estado en confesiones, el te gusta verdad?

- Hermione, te planchaste el cabello verdad?

- Si pero eso que tiene que ver? – Ginny señalaba el cielo, mostrándole a Hermione que había empezado a llover

- Te parece si seguimos hablando en el camino – proponía Ginny

La lluvia comenzaba a caer mas fuerte, muchos comenzaba a correr, otros se ocultaban debajo de los techados, entre ellos hermione. Ginny seguía caminando bajo la lluvia

- oye!! – gritaba una voz masculina entre la penumbra – animadora!! Vas a enfermarte si no te cubres!! – la figura se acercaba a ella corriendo

- no importa!! Me gusta mojarme en la lluvia!! – el chico por fin la había alcanzado, bajaba la sombrilla que traía y caminaba junto a Ginny

- entonces te acompañare, espero que no te moleste – Ginny meneaba la cabeza en señal de aprobar su iniciativa – Seamus no se molesta?

- Es tu amigo, deberías saberlo, aunque el confía en mi, además yo debería preguntar eso por tu novia

- Por cho?!, no ella….ya no me interesa, solo lloraba por su ex

- Que bien – intentaba decirlo sin mostrar que le importaba mucho pero dentro de ella había un gran fiesta - vas al gran comedor?

- No, creo que no tu?

- Si, al parecer por el alboroto el profesor Dumbledore va a anunciar algo, no te parece?

- Es cierto!, llevas aquí menos tiempo y ya lo sabes todo!!

Ambos encontraban a un lugar en el abarrotado salón y se disponían a escuchar el mensaje del director

- buenas noches a todos, hoy me complace apagar los rumores, desde el pasado ciclo escolarles dije que este seria un año son sorpresas y así será. A partir de de este momento una urna estará abierta para que elijan, por hacerlo una manera formal, al príncipe y princesa del colegio, que como yo los llamaría, a parte de mi serán los representantes o campeones del colegio – los murmullos comenzaban a recorrer todo el salón – por que a finales de octubre los colegios de "Durmstrang", de Bulgaria y "Beauxbatons", de Francia, vendrán aquí para celebrar el "Torneo de los Tres Magos" , simplemente concursaran en deportes, algunos talleres y tres pruebas, porque no entablar amistades, pronto aparecerá la información mas detallada en los tablones, los que deseen alojar en su habitación a alguien de los colegios, podrán anotarse con su jefe de área, así como los que deseen participar en algunos detalles de organización. Eso es todo por ahora, que le banquete sea de su agrado.

Los alumnos comenzaban a engullir todo lo que podían, Hogwarts siempre tenia lo mejor en platillos para los alumnos

- como crees que va a estar esto?

- En grande - le respondía Harry

- Ginny, vendrá Víctor, Víctor Krum!!

- Ah!! lo conoces?!, sabes como ha estado??, hace mucho que o hablo con el!!

Ginny tomaba el brazo de Harry

- Harry recuerda que nosotros somos becados

- Lo lamento, en verdad lo siento…- decía Harry avergonzado

- No importa bro – afortunadamente Ron no lo había tomado mal, pero Harry había cometido un gran error, Ginny se había mezcla do en el tumulto cerca de la puerta y solo le bastaba un:

- Ginny!!

Para que Harry volteara y viera como Dean se la llevaba. Cuando iban por es segundo piso discutiendo la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, tomaban el atajo que solían usar para llegar a los dormitorios pero encontraron a Ginny y a Dean besándose apasionadamente, Harry se sentía lleno de rabia, con tantas ganas de golpear a su amigo (Dean), pero Ron se le había adelantado, un grito de enojo resonó en el pasillo

- como eres capaz de estarte besando en publico con el!!

- Que te pasa? – pregunto Ginny

- No quiero volver a ver a mi hermana besuqueándose con un tipo en publico!!

- Este pasillo estaba vació antes de que vinieras a meter tus entrometidas narices – le espeto Ginny. Dean no sabia donde esconderse, le lanzo a harry una tímida sonrisa que este no respondió; le monstruo que acababa de nacer en su interior bramaba exigiendo darle un golpe a Dean y al destitución del equipo de fútbol

- Hum…vamos Ginny – dijo Dean – volvamos a la sala común

- Ve tu!! – le soltó ella – yo tengo que hablar con mi querido hermano.

Dean se marcho, aliviado de poder abandonar ese escenario

- mira Ron – dijo Ginny apartándose el largo y pelirrojo cabello de la cara y fulminando mirada a su hermano – vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas, no es asunto tuyo con quien salgo, ni lo que hago…

- claro que es asunto mió!! – replico el, igual de furioso – crees que me gusta que la gente diga que mi hermana es una…..

- una que? – grito Ginny – una que Ron?, que ibas a decir?

- No iba a decir nada Ginny – tercio Harry, apaciguando, pese a que el monstruo corroboraba con sus rugidos las palabras de Ron

- Claro que si!! – le espeto ella con rabia – que no sea hipócrita – le decía a Harry - te la pasas besándote con Lavander. Crees que la gente no me dice nada? Eres igual a un…

- -Cierra la boca! - bramó Ron, con el rostro al rojo granate

- Pues no me da la gana!

Ambos estaban al punto de saltarle al otro encima, Harry se interpuso rápidamente.

- No sabes lo que dice! – esquivando la cara de Harry, quien se había puesto delante de Ginny con los brazos abiertos – eres un…!

Ron casi golpeaba a Ginny; Harry empujo a Ron contra la pared

- No seas estupido…

Ginny llena de furia se marchaba conteniendo el llanto. Harry había soltado a Ron, cuya mirada despedía un brillo asesino. Los dos amigos se quedaron ahí resoplando.

De camino a los dormitorios ambos marcharon en total silencio, y al entrar Ron rompía ese silencio.

- Te puedo preguntar por que lo hiciste?

- Te puedo preguntar por que perdiste los estribos? - Ron permanecía en silencio – casi golpeas a tu hermana Ron! – volvían a encontrarse en total silencio. Ron buscaba una repuesta en la pared, mientras Harry tomaba una chaqueta del armario – regreso después – decía Harry antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, había ido a la habitación de Ginny y no la había encontrado, así que siguió andando por los vacíos pasillos, pero sin rastro de la pelirroja. Decidía mirar en los jardines, vagaba por momento pero seguía sin encontrarla, pero un golpe de una pelota que basket era suficiente para encontrar a la persona que llevaba buscando por un largo tiempo.

- Lo lamento…Harry! que haces aquí?

- Quería ver como estabas, así que te he estado buscando, aunque a decir por ese golpe, estas muy bien – decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Ginny dejaba escapar un pequeña risa, Harry se fijaba en su rostro y veía que sus ojos estaban irritados por haber llorado.

- Me alegra haber podido sacar una sonrisa…-seguía mirándola - …me permites estar contigo?

- Claro – le dedicaba otra tímida sonrisa – siguió diciendo de cosas, verdad?

- Sigue furioso y, bueno, yo se que no es justificación, pero simplemente es que no le gusta que hablen mal de ti, eso es todo. Siempre es así cunado se pelean?

- No…por lo general terminamos diciéndonos cosas más fuertes y revolcándonos en el suelo, pero ahora estabas tú, por cierto, gracias.

- No hay de que – Harry descubría que sus manos estaban empapadas de sudor, por que le estaba afectando de esa manera – te acompaño a tu habitación? Ya esta mas oscuro

- Gracias

- Harry y Ginny se paraban de la banca y comenzaban a caminar rumbo a los dormitorios de las chicas. Harry esperaba hasta que ella se metía.

- Buenas noches Ginny

- Buenas noches Harry – se paraba en la punta de los pies para alcanzar a Harry y le daba un beso en la mejilla – gracias otra vez

- No hay de que

Ginny cerraba la puerta tras haberse marchado Harry, tumbándose en su cama y dando un fuerte suspiro.

- Buenas noches Harry – decía Hermione imitando a su amiga al igual que el sonido de un beso – gracias otra vez. Eso que fue? –

- Que haces aquí?

- No desvíes mi pregunta, que fue eso?

- Solo le agradecí por haber intervenido en la pelea que tuvimos Ron y yo

- Y ahora por que?

Ginny se encargaba de contarle todo lo sucedido con la interrupción de unos cuantos ah! o y luego de parte de Hermione.

- Cambiando de tema, ya votaste? –

- No, mañana voy a ir, y tu?

- Ya, y siempre te vas a anotar para ayudar a organizar?

- Nos apunte – contestaba Hermione bajo la mirada de Ginny


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: hola a tods, no se quienes o cuantos sean los que leen este fic, pero gracias por hacerlo.

Tambien gracias a ls que dejan reviews me animan a continuarla. Bueno todos saben que de

pronto pongo unos spoilersotes pero, debo tomar alguno de los puntos de J.K. en esta historia.

Gracias por leerla. Perdonen la tardanza en publicar pero por un momento no supe como

adaptar los hechos. Y por supuesto unas cuantas cosas van a cambiar, no del todo pero si.

Nos vemos hasta el otro capitulo!!

--

Capitulo VI

Durante la semana había aparecido varias urnas para que los alumnos votaban y al término del día, ya tenían a los finalistas. Ellos eran: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson y Romilda Vane; mientras que por parte de los hombres estaban: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas y Cormac McLaggen. Y de esta forma, se abrían unas nuevas urnas para sacar a los dos ganadores.

En los tablones habían aparecido infinidad de avisos, de los cuales el más visto, era el que estaba relacionado con el Torneo de los Tres Magos

Torneo de los Tres Magos

Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang

Llegaran a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre.

Las clases serán interrumpidas media hora antes.

Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas

A los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo

Para recibir a nuestros invitados antes del banquete de

Bienvenida y la selección de los campeones.

El frió del invierno comenzaba a sentirse a pesar de todavía estar en octubre, el cual daba la fecha para que los estudiantes de Francia y Bulgaria llegaran al colegio.

Los alumnos ya se encontraban en la entrada del castillo, todos estaban muy emocionados. Harry y Ron había quedado de pasar por las chicas, así que al dirigirse hacia las recamaras se topaban con varios profesores.

- Weasley, Potter, deberían estar en la entrada – gritaba la profesora McGonagall, quien se encontraba mas apresurada que de costumbre.

- - ya vamos profesora – Harry y Ron tocaban a la puerta, e instantáneamente salían las dos chicas.

Los cuatro bajaron la escalinata del vestíbulo que conducía a la entrada, donde todos los residentes 4estaban ansiosos por la llegada de otros estudiantes, además de que los rumores pasaban de un alumno a otro como gérmenes altamente contagiosos: quienes serian los campeones de Hogwarts, cuales serian las pruebas, en que se diferenciaban de ellos los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

- Me gustaría saber cuales son las pruebas - comentó Ron pensativo – digo, supongo que todos hemos hecho cosas peligrosas

- Tal vez, pero no delante de un tribunal – replicó Hermione – McGonagall dice que puntuaran a los campeones y a los equipos según como lleven a cabo las pruebas

- Quienes son los jueces? – pregunto Harry

- Bueno, los directores de los colegios participantes deben de formar parte del tribunal y supongo que autoridades de la secretaria de educación privada – declaro Hermione provocando que todos se volvieran hacia ella.

Era una noche fría y clara. Oscurecía y una luna pálida brillaba ya sobre el bosque prohibido. Harry, de pie entre Ron y Hermione, en la cuarta fila, vio a Dennis Creevey temblando de emoción entre otros alumnos de cuarto curso

- son casi las seis – anunció Ron, consultando el reloj y mirando el camino que iba a la verja de entrada.

De pronto algo iluminó el camino que estaban observando hace apenas unos instantes, una larga fila de automóviles negros llenó el sendero. Antes de que la puerta del primer auto se abriera, Harry percibió que llevaba un escudo: dos espadas doradas cruzadas con tres estrellas alrededor.

Un muchacho vestido con un traje de color azul pálido había salido del automóvil, hizo una inclinación al tiempo que buscaba con la mano la manija para abrir la puerta y respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces Harry vio un zapato negro brillante con tacón alto que salía del interior del auto. El zapato le siguió la mujer mas grande que Harry había visto nunca, en su vida solo había visto a una persona igual de gigantesca, ese era Hagrid, su amigo y profesor de equitación. Al dar unos pasos, entró de lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, revelando así un hermoso rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros y una nariz afilada.

Dumbledore comenzaba a aplaudir, los estudiantes, imitando a su director, aplaudieron también. La mujer avanzo hacia Dumbledore y extendió una mano reluciente. Dumbledore la besó.

- Mi querida Madame Maxime – dijo – bienvenida a Hogwarts

- Dumbledog, repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda - espego que este bien

- En excelente forma, gracias – respondió Dumbledore.

- Mis alumnos – dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras de ella con gesto lánguido

Harry notó que unos alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años, habían salido de los automóviles y se encontraban atrás de ella. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era extraño, dado que los uniformes que llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno llevaba abrigo. Por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir Harry, todos miraban el castillo de Hogwarts con aprensión.

- Ha llegado ya Kagkagov? – pregunto Madame Maxime

- Se presentara de un momento a otro – aseguró Dumbledore – prefieren esperar aquí para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco?

- Lo segundo me paguese- respondió Madame Maxime – Allons-y – les dijo imperiosamente a sus estudiantes, y los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaron para dejarlos pasar.

No habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos para que otras luces iluminaran el sendero y se estacionaran frente a ellos. Vieron la silueta de la gente que desalojaba los coches. Todos ellos, según le pareció a Harry, tenían la constitución de Crabbe y Goyle, dos chicos altos y anchos, pero luego, al ser iluminados por la luz proveniente del vestíbulo, vio que su corpulencia se debía a que llevaban puestas capas de de piel muy tupida. El que iba delante llevaba una piel distinta, lisa y plateada a juego con su cabello.

- Dumbledore- gritó efusivamente mientras subía las escaleras – Como estas mi viejo compañero?

- Estupendamente, gracias. Profesor Karkarov! – respondió Dumbledore

Al llegar ante Dumbledore le estrecho la mano.

- El viejo Hogwarts – dijo levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo.

Tenia los dientes bastante amarillos y Harry observó que la sonrisa no incluía los ojos, los cuales mantenían su expresión de astucia y frialdad – estupendo, Víctor, ve para allá al calor, no te importa Dumbledore? Es que Víctor tiene resfriado…

Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara. Para reconocer aquel perfil, Harry no necesitaba el golpe que Ron le había propinado en el brazo, ni tampoco que le murmurara al oído:

- Harry…! es Krum!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

NA: hola a tods!! lamento informarles que por el momento estare alejada de la computadora asi que no podre subir ningun capitulo hasta que vuelva (mi computadora y yo del viaje al que me llevan a un ranchito incomunicado...comprendan yo tampoco quiero ir :S) claro que lo voy a continuar ...asi que gracias por su comprension :P

* * *

Capitulo VII

- No me lo puedo creer! Krum, Harry! es Víctor Krum!

- Ron, por Dios, no es más que un jugador de fútbol – dijo Hermione

- solo un jugador de fútbol? – repitió Ron – es uno de los mejores futbolistas del mundo, Hermione! nunca me hubiera imaginado que aun fuera al colegio!

Cuando volvían a cruzar el vestíbulo con el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts tras la comitiva de Durmstrang, mientras caminaban Hermione veía a unas chicas de su curso revolver sus bolsillos en busca de una pluma

- Pero bueno!- bufó Hermione muy altanera al adelantar a las chicas que acababan de iniciar una lucha por un labial para que Krum les diera un autógrafo.

Al entrar al gran comedor, ahora abarrotado, se daban cuenta de que los huéspedes ya estaban acomodados en las mesas, lo cal causaba una gran desilusión en Ron, quien quería sentarse junto a Krum.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang se habían quitado sus pieles y miraban con interés el salón. Dos de ellos cogían los platos y las copas de oro y los examinaban.

Habiendo entrado todos los alumnos al Gran Comedor y una vez sentados a las mesas, empezaron a entrar en fila los profesores. Los últimos fueron los directivos. Al ver aparecer a su directora, los alumnos de Beauxbatons se pusieron inmediatamente de pie. Algunos de los de Hogwarts se rieron. El grupo de Beauxbatons no pareció avergonzarse en absoluto, y no volvió a ocupar sus asientos hasta que Madame Maxime se hubo sentado al la izquierda de Dumbledore. Este sin embargo, permaneció en pie, y el silencio cayó sobre el gran comedor.

- Buenos noches damas y caballeros y muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes – dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros- es para mi un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que su estancia aquí les resulte al mismo tiempo agradable y placentera, confío en que así será

Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons, profirió lo que inconfundiblemente era una risa despectiva.

- Nadie te obliga a quedarte! – susurró Hermione, irritada con ella.

- El Torneo de los tres magos oficialmente quedara abierto al final del banquete – explicó Dumbledore – ahora los invito a comer, beber y a disfrutar como si estuvieran en su casa.

Como de costumbre, los cocineros se habían lucido. Ante ellos tenia la mayor variedad de platillos, incluidos algunos extranjeros.

- pegdonad, no quieguen bouillabaisse?

Se trataba de la misma chica de Beauxbatons que se había reído durante el discurso de Dumbledore. Una larga cortina de pelo rubio plateado le caía casi hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos muy azules y dientes muy blancos y regulares.

Ron se puso colorado. La miró, abrió la boca para contestar, pero de ella no salió nada más que un débil gorgojeo.

- Puedes llevártela – dijo Harry acercándole la sopera

La chica la cogió y la llevo con cuidado a la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada. Ron seguía mirándola con ojos desorbitados, Harry echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa pareció sacar a Ron de su ensimismamiento.

Dumbledore se volvía a levantar y el murmullo callaba.

- Espero hayan disfrutado la comida. Hace unos momentos me han traído los nombres de los campeones, que por colegio han sido elegidos. Ellos serán probados en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades escolares, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y por supuesto su capacidad para sortear el peligro. Las pruebas de deportes sumaran puntos para los campeones y al llegar el día de la última prueba, el que tenga la mayor cantidad de puntos, saldrá con ventaja a su destino. Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora para dar a conocer quienes serán nuestros campeones. Señor Filch, por favor – El señor Filch, el intendente del colegio, bajaba la intensidad de las luces del Gran Comedor – Del colegio Beauxbatons, los campeones son: la señorita Fleur Delacour y Alí Bashir – la sala se llenaba de aplausos, no precisamente por estar contentos de los campeones, si no por la hermosa señorita. – Del colegio Durmstrang, los campeones son: Víctor Krum y Poliakov Fawcet – del fondo del salón se escuchaban los gritos de un grupo de chicas – Ahora, lo que esperaron por algunas semanas después de haber obtenido a los finalistas. Del colegio Hogwarts, los campeones son: la señorita Hermione Granger y Harry Potter – El Gran Comedor se llenaba de aplausos, todos sabían, o al menos presentían que Harry sería el campeón, pero entre las chavas la competencia estaba muy reñida – ahora debo pedirles a los campeones que pasen al salón de los trofeos – Hermione y Harry iban delante de ellos para guiarlos – el primer juego será mañana a las 10 y el lugar aparecerá en el tablón de anuncios de los dormitorios, para nuestros huéspedes se han hecho algunos mapas del castillo para que les resulte fácil llegar a los encuentros.

Solo bastaba que los campeones hubieran llegado hasta el salón para que surgiera una plática.

- harry!, no sabia que estuvierras estudiando aquí! Que gusto verrte!

- Krum se acercaba a él y se abrazaban como grandes amigos sin verso en muchos años, cuando solo a inicios de curso habían jugado en las selecciones de sus países.

- Que bien verte! Por que no salimos mañana?

- Estoy de acuerrdo

- Mira, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Hermione

- Un placerr conocerrte - tomaba la mano de Hermione y la besaba, provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

Fleur y su compañero se encontraban apartados teniendo una conversación en francés. Los profesores arribaban al lugar donde ellos de encontraban.

- Felicidades campeones – dijo Dumbledore – acérquense por favor, ahora, el señor Ludo Bagman del departamento de deportes del ministerio de educación privada y el señor Crouch, jefe del ministerio de educación privada, les darán algunas indicaciones.

- En esta semana –aclaraba su garganta-, comenzaran los encuentros deportivos, y las pruebas, como ya lo dijo Dumbledore es para probarlos, la primera prueba será el 24 de noviembre, no les es permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de profesores y directivos. Harán frente a las pruebas con las herramientas y pistas que nosotros les proporcionaremos. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, encontraran la pista para la segunda prueba. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación a los campeones, estos quedaran exentos de los exámenes de fin de año.

- Eso es todo no, Albus?- preguntaba Bagman.

- Oficialmente, deben nombrar a un comité de apoyo. Cuatro personas mas, tomando en cuenta que estas las ayudaran en todas las pruebas y que en algunas solo puedan ir cuatro de ustedes. De todas maneras al inicio de la primera prueba deberán entregar los nombre de las personas que forman parte de su comité y al inicio de cada prueba se les informara cuantos de ustedes pueden ir.

Los chicos salían hacia sus habitaciones seguidos de sus directores.

- Te veo mañana Víctor! – e intentando romper el hielo con el otro colegio les deseaba buenas noches

Víctor veía a Hermione antes de que esta desapareciera con Harry. y de camino a los dormitorios iban discutiendo quien seria su comité.

- Ginny es muy inteligente- y hermosa pensaba Harry – por que no la incluimos?

- Por un instante creí que propondrías a Ron – comento su amiga

- También puede estar, que te parece?

- Esta bien, bueno, buenas noches Harry

- Buenas noches Hermione

Cada uno se iba a su habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

NA: Hola bueno despues de regresar del pueblo aki stoy otra vez...espero que sigan leyendo...y dejen reviews...casi no dejan me siento mal por eso...bueno aki esta este new cap y espero les guste...si no dejan reviews...y yo duro y dale con eso jeje :P

gracias

* * *

Capitulo VIII

Por la mañana todos los alumnos se habían levantado temprano para presenciar el partido de tenis y un duelo de esgrima. El trío se encontraba desayunando en las exclamaciones eufóricas de Ron por Krum

- Ron te gustaría estar en nuestro comité?

- Clafo quef sif – contestaba con la boca llena

- Podrías dejar de hacer esa cosas desagradables? – interrumpía Ginny el pasar cerca con una amiga

- Ginny podemos proponerte algo? - ella asentía, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa al lado de Harry, algo apartada de Ron, aun seguían enojados – te gustaría estar en nuestro comité?

- Nose que tengo que hacer pero, porque no? - acepto

- Bien nos ayudaran en las pruebas y todo eso, no nos dijeron mas, nos falta encontrar dos personas, alguna sugerencia??

- Creo que no, bueno, los veo en el torneo?? – ellos asentían

Ginny se paraba de la mesa y se encaminaba a ala salida, de pronto algo en Harry lo hacia pararse para ir a alcanzarla. Lo lograba casi cuando terminaba de bajar las escalinatas al recibidor.

- Ginny!! – varios curiosos volteaban – Ginny!! – la chica volteaba

- Que pasa Harry??

- Se me había olvidado….- intentaba recuperar el aliento – te gustaría…. Venir a Hogsmeade en la noche??

- Claro, a que hora te veo? Y…a donde vamos a ir?

- Te parece a las ….siete?...vamos a ir a las "Tres Escobas", un bar en el pueblo

- Ok, te veo aquí a las siete – Ginny se iba ya que una amiga la estaba apurando

En esgrima, Beauxbatons le había ganado a Durmstrang, mientras que en tenis Hogwarts había derrotado a Beauxbatons. El sol se ocultaba y el reloj marcaba las siete.

- Ron vas a ir? – preguntaba Harry al ver que su amigo aun seguía en toalla.

- Los alcanzo después tengo….tengo algo que hacer antes

- De acuerdo - colocaba sus lentes y se metía una camisa – bien te veo en las "Tres Escobas"

Harry salía del cuarto llevaba cinco minutos de retraso y al ir corriendo casi tiraba a una persona

- Ginny? vaya creo que tenemos suerte para tropezar

- No lo dudo ni por un instante

- Guau!! – Harry contemplaba un momento a Ginny – te ves…hermosa

- Gracias – agradecía su halago – tu te ves muy bien – refiriéndose a su camisa con dos botones desabrochados – nos vamos?

Al legar al vestíbulo veían a Krum hablando animadamente con Hermione

- Pensé que no vendrían!! Y Ron? – preguntaba Hermione

- Dijo que nos alcanzaría, les parece si nos vamos?

Krum le tendía el brazo a Hermione y comenzaban a caminar a los autos y Harry tomaba de la mano a Ginny, provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

Al llegar al pueblo, todos bajaban y se dirigían al edificio, Hermione proponía cenar en las "Tres Escobas", un lugar muy exclusivo, donde preparaban los mejores platillos internacionales. Tomaban asiento en una mesa para seis personas, contando con que Ron llegaría con Lavander; al ver que Krum seguía platicando muy animado con Hermione, Ginny comenzaba unan plática con Harry

- Desde cuando conoces a Krum?

- A pues, lo conocí en el internacional contra Bulgaria, fue algo verdaderamente tonto, pero nos caímos bien

- Sabes, cuando juegas te ves distinto al Harry de siempre

- Por que lo dices?, seguro es por los lentes

- No en realidad, te ves mas feliz

Ambos callaron, escuchando un poco de la conversación de los otros dos

- En serio?

- Si fue estupendo ese concierto

- Y te gusta bailar? – Hermione ya sabia a donde se dirigía Krum, pero no podía frenarlo

- Mucho

- Entonces tenemos que ir a bailar un día de estos – Krum pasaba su brazo detrás de Hermione

Ron acababa de llegar al lugar y al ver como Krum tenia a Hermione, algo en su interior lo enfurecía. Harry y Ginny le hacían una seña, así que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, tomaba el asiento que estaba al lado de Hermione, mientras tomaba el menú

- Por que no ha venido Lavander? – pregunto Harry

Por primera vez Ron hacia caso omiso a sus comentarios

- Les parece bien si pedimos? – Harry se moría de hambre y a la vez intentaba bajar la tensión – estoy de acuerdo

- Hermione, dime que es esto? – señalando el menú – tú vienes frecuentemente a este lugar…

- Es una mezcla de … - le daba la espalda a Víctor, para explicara a Ron el contenido del platillo – esta muy rico

- Bien creo que pediré eso

- Oye no te enojes pero responde: por que no trajiste a Lavander? – le pregunto Hermione por lo bajo

- Después de la pelea con Ginny, pensé que seria mejor si yo ponía el ejemplo, así que corte con ella

- Me parece bien – Hermione sonreía para sus adentros mientras seguían platicando, Krum se enojaba al ver que seguía platicando con ese chico que acababa de llegar y que además se la había quitado en abrir y cerrar de ojos

- Hermione, que platillo me recomiendas?

- Yo te recomiendo… la "Bullabesa"

- Que es eso?

- Es un guiso de mariscos, lo probé estas vacaciones cuando fui a Francia, lo siento – dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado – es muy rico

Harry había aconsejado a Ginny, sobre que pedir, mientras que Ron y Víctor se disputaban la atención de Hermione.

El mesero no tardaba en llevar su orden a la mesa

- Herrmione entonces como conociste a Harry?

- Es algo muy vergonzoso, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo regañaba por que no hacia sus deberes y se dormía en historia, un día se canso y hablamos, mas bien discutimos y pues aquí estamos…como amigos

- Vaya y los dos pelirrojos?

- Pues no se, empezamos también con problemas, por otros dos amigos, pedimos perdón y pues todo se arreglo de la mejor manera, como puedes ver

Krum volteaba a ver a Ginny quien junto con Harry compartía de sus platillos. Harry noto la mirada de este y tratando de distraer agrego:

- Víctor, perdón que no te presente, mira ella es Ginny y el es Ron, puedo decir que son nuestro mejores amigos, no es así Hermione?

Hermione solo contestaba con una tímida sonrisa, ya que tras Harry acababan de pasar Draco y Pansy

- Un placerr - Krum forzaba una sonrisa

Terminaron de platicar y comer, pidiendo la cuenta, harry estiraba la mano para ver el monto, mientras Ron sacaba su cartera, pero Krum se les adelantaba

- Yo pago – dijo tomando la cuenta para después sacar su cartera

- Pero es mucho Víctor - le reclamaba Harry

- Esta bien, yo pago – depositando su tarjeta de crédito

La cuenta quedaba pagada, había sido una gran cantidad lo que había pagado, pero solo lo había hecho para demostrarle a Ron que estaban en diferentes posiciones.

- A ti te gusta bailar, no es así Hermione? – pregunto arrastrándola por la avenida principal de Hogsmeade, hasta llegar a un edificio muy iluminado. Los demás llegaban casi corriendo detrás de ellos.

- Quieres entrar al "Corazón Encantado"? – preguntaban extrañados Hermione y Harry

Ese lugar no era de lo que Krum o incluso ellos dos estuvieran acostumbrados a ir, llegaron hasta una mesa que se encontraba en el fondo, dejaron sus cosas y ordenaron una bebidas.

Harry invitaba a Ginny a bailar y se perdían entre la multitud de la abarrotada pista de baile

- Hermione, quieres bailar? – preguntaba Krum

- Claro! – comenzaba a caminar con ella detrás y llegaban hasta donde estaban Harry y Ginny a la cual le lanzaba un mirada de complicidad

Ron se había quedado solo en la mes, preguntándose por que se había enojado por la forma en que Krum tenia abrazada a Hermione cuando llego al bar?, o por que había empezado a competir con otro de sus ídolos del fútbol?, no tenia respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas, mejor dicho, no quería aceptar que al parecer Hermione, estaba metiéndose en su corazón

Dudándolo se levanto del asiento, iba decidido a quitarle a Hermione, cuando de pronto, choco con una de las meseras

- Lo lamento, estas bien?

- Si gracias – la chica levantaba la cara – Ron?, que haces aquí?

- Susan!!, que gusto vete, perdón por no haber llamado, pero he estado muy ocupado en mi nueva escuela….

- Aja y en cual estas ahora?

- En hogwarts

- Mira que ocupadito estas y uno aquí trabajado

- Lo lamento… - se quedaba pensando, una idea en caso de emergencia se le había venido a la cabeza – estas muy ocupada?

- No voy terminando mi turno…

Ron la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba dentro de la pista, buscando a Harry y los demás

- Ginny!!, como has estado??, no me digas que tu también estas en Hogwarts??

- Si, bueno, ellos también – dijo, haciendo un gesto señalando a los demás, aunque Harry no estaba porque había ido por bebidas

- Mira, Susan, te presento a tu mas grande ídolo del fútbol – Susan era la mejor amiga de Ron de su otra escuela, quien tardaba un poco en entender cual era el plan de Ron quien agachaba la cabeza y le decía en voz baja

- Es Krum, si lo haces te presento a Potter

- KRUM!! Guau no es posible que estés aquí!! – se le lanzaba al cuello y le besaba la cara – vaya si que eres alto!!, pero tienes que venir conmigo!! Voy a presentarte una amigas que también son fans tuyas!!

Susan se perdía entre la multitud, dejando así a Hermione sola con Ron

- Es una gran admiradora de el - aclaraba

- Ahora entiendo por que es tu amiga

Afirmo mineras comenzaban a bailar, hasta que una balada sonaba en el lugar, entre los cuatro formaban las parejas. Hermione se recargaba en el hombro de Ron, provocando una sensación inexplicable en el.

Harry abrazaba a Ginny de la cintura, atrayéndola mas hacia el y colocando su cara entre el cuello y su hombro, provocando nervios en Ginny.

La noche avanzaba y la balada llegaba a su fin, trayendo con ella a Krum que no tardaba en llegar al lado de Hermione, quien era casi arrebatada de los brazos de Ron.

- esa amiga tuya es muy efusiva – se quejaba Krum

- lo se –

- les parece si regresamos, ya va siendo hora – intervenía Harry

Regresaban al costillo con un incomodo silencio que de vez en cuando era roto por Harry y Ginny bromeando. Llegaban a la explanada del vestíbulo débilmente iluminado por la luz de unas velas.

- Buenas noches se despedía Krum – besando el dorso de la mano derecha de Hermione

- Duerme bien – respondía sonrojada

Krum salía dejándolos algo aturdidos

- que? – preguntaba Hermione enojada

- nada, nos vamos, buenas noches chicas – se despedía Harry jalando a Ron de la chamarra.

- Hasta mañana – se despedían las chicas marchando rumbo a su habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

**hola!! lamento haber tardado tanto en subir cap, se que no es excusa pero el curso de frances abarca mucho tiempo. bueno me voy cuidense mucho. gracias por seguir leyendo o por empezar a leerlo y dejen reviews plis!!**

**Capitulo 9**

El día nublado era perfecto para un partido de críquet contra el equipo de Durmstrang, Draco estaba en los vestidores, esperando el momento en que saldrían a jugar. Ese era el otro deporte que muchos del equipo de fútbol practicaban.

listos muchachos?, debemos ganar este para colarnos al primer puesto, buena suerte y jueguen bien – decía Hagrid: No era precisamente lo mejor en profesor de críquet, pero algo bueno sacaba de la mayoría de los muchachos.

El árbitro pitaba el inicio del partido, el cual se veía bastante reñido, tal vez Hogwarts tenía la agilidad, pero Durmstrang tenia demasiada fuerza.

-ya vamos tarde Harry, corre!! – Hermione lo llevaba apresurando, quería ver el partido, hasta que por fin llegaban. El partido iba muy parejo, perecía que nadie iba a ganar solo por que Hogwarts tenía un punto de ventaja que Dean Thomas había marcado.

Pitaban el descanso

Hogwarts siete, Durmstrang seis

Al salir hacia los vestidores Draco veía a Hermione y a Harry, le alegraba tenerlos ahí, pero aun no olvidaba el comentario de su amigo. Se refrescaba un poco y se disponía a escuchar las palabras de un nervioso Hagrid, que nunca decía más que suerte.

La segunda parte del juego daba inicio, Durmstrang estaba mas agresivo, estaban decididos a ganar, Hogwarts tenia le control de la pelota, la pasaban entre ellos, en un movimiento que ellos llamaban la "jaula", era el turno de Draco de tener la pelota, pero sin darse cuenta, al intentar marcar punto, uno de los Durmstrang lo jalaba del uniforme haciéndole caer de su caballo, pero todo había salido mal, el otro jugador de Durmstrang no había atinado a golpear la pelota en lugar de eso había golpeado la cara a Malfoy, quien acababa por aterrizar en el piso.

El árbitro marcaba la expulsión del jugador, mientras Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio comenzaban a revisar a Malfoy, mientras algunos otros llamaban a la ambulancia que estaba cerca del lago.

Harry corría a la ambulancia para irse con el. Acababa de perder el conocimiento.

Lo habían llevado a San Mungo, hospital que se encontraba en Londres, había pasado por unos exámenes y demás, Harry, mientras todo esto estaba pasando, salía un momento del edificio. Cuando se daba cuenta de que había pasado más de dos horas fuera, decidía regresar. La puerta de la habitación de Malfoy estaba entre abierta y cuando iba a entrar caía en la cuenta de que Draco no estaba solo, su padre estaba con el.

-…bien me alegra que hayamos ganado y dime como esta el asunto de Potter?- Harry pegaba mas la oreja a la puerta

-no muy bien, ya no soy su amigo, prefiere a ese becado de Weasley…

-Weasley?, como es ese chico?

-pelirrojo, pecoso y usa ropas gastadas como su hermana, sus libros son de segunda y…- era interrumpido

-si…conozco a su padre, trabaja en el departamento de recursos humanos en el ministerio y dedica su tiempo libre a investigar la muerte de los Potter….pero ese chico, ya vera, nadie desprecia a un Malfoy como amigo, además, al paso de los planes de nuestro señor dudo que, le quede mucho tiempo de vida, tal como sus padres. Y bien dime, Pansy sigue estando con Granger?

-no, pero al parecer ninguno de esos dos sospecha nada, la dientes largos también esta del lado de los Weasley, y Pansy ya se canso de tener que pasar horas con ella en la biblioteca…

Harry quedo sorprendido con aquella conversación que acababa de escuchar, decidió bajar y recoger sus cosas, mientras iba pensando en las palabras de Lucius: "dudo que al paso de los planes de nuestro señor, le quede mucho tiempo de vida, tal y como a sus padres", acaso ellos sabían algo sobre la muerte de sus padres?, no quería, mejor dicho, no podía creerlo, había pasado tantos años al lado de los Malfoy, habían sido como sus tíos, en vez de los Dursley. Los Dursley le habían ocultado la verdad, le habían dicho que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, sin embargo los Malfoy, ellos le habían dicho la verdad, pero porque?, eso de que les servia?...Había llegado a la cafetería del hospital sin darse cuanta, estaba totalmente absorbido por sus pensamientos. Un baston le detenía el paso.

-Harry, que gusto verte!

-hola señor Malfoy, como esta Draco?

-al parecer bien, ya despertó. Vas a ir a verlo?

-me temo que no, debo regresar al colegio

-es una lastima, espero verte entonces otro día.

No supo como hizo para controlarse, le pareció completamente hipócrita, primero conspiraba en su contra junto con su hijo y después venia a saludarlo como si nada. Recogió sus cosas y pidió un taxi que le llevara directamente al colegio, donde, en cuanto llego, se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione

-Harry!, como sigue Draco?

- bien –contesto cortante – estas ocupada? – La chica negó – puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-que opinas de Draco? como amigo

-mmm no lo se Harry, tu deberías saberlo, eres su amigo

-ya se, pero quiero tu opinión

-pues no se, siempre te esta cuidando y ve por ti, además, me parece divertido

Ron tocaba a la puerta

-hola Harry!. Hermione tenemos que ir con Flitwick

-si ya voy, Harry te parece si hablamos de esto después?

Harry asintió y después de que Ron y Hermione se marcharan, el salio también, tenía tanto coraje guardado, que los ojos se le comenzaban a empañar.

-Harry, que tienes? – Ginny se acercaba a el

-nada importante – respondió mientras seguía caminando hasta el corral de los caballos, fuera del castillo, tomando asiento en la verja y comenzando a acariciar a uno de ellos.

- vamos, no estas así por nada, así que por favor, dime que te pasa – insistía Ginny

-creí tener un amigo, pero hoy me di cuneta de que no era así…

-te refieres a Ron?, por que si es así, puedo hablar con el…

-no, no es el…

-entonces es Malfoy?-Harry se limito a asentir una vez mas –que te hizo?

-todo este tiempo creí que era un verdadero amigo, pero hoy….-hizo una pausa – hoy cuando regrese al cuarto en el hospital, el estaba hablando de…de mis padres

-no pensaras que esta involucrado, o si?

-no lo se Ginny –mientras se quitaba una lagrima que rodaba por su rostro – su padre dijo que nadie rechazaba la amistad de un Malfoy que de todos modos, no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida…

-creo que por primera vez, no se que decir – Harry sonrió ante tal confesión, era cierto, era raro que ella no tuviera ningún comentario –solo puedo decirte que aquí estas seguro, además tienes a tus amigos y sabes que puedes confiar en mi y contar conmigo para todo

-gracias Ginny

La tarde paso, y mientras ellos hablaban de otras cosas, acariciaban a los caballos.

La segunda semana de noviembre se hacia presente , los estudiantes estaban cada vez mas entusiasmados, debido a la primera prueba, que estaba cada vez mas cerca. Sin embargo, Harry y Hermione no estaban precisamente pasándola muy bien, ya que debían entregar la lista de los miembros de su comité, donde solo había dos personas más además de ellos. Harry y Ron habian salido a pasear por los jardines visitar al gigante profesor Hagrid, al que últimamente no habían visto, ya que estaba ocupado con asuntos de los que no les quería decir.

Al encontrarse cerca de los limites, lo veían salir de entre las ramas del bosque, se veía bastante agotado y estaba lleno de restos de plantas y ramas en su cabello y hombros.

-Hagrid, pero que llevas encima? – preguntaba Harry quitándole una planta lodosa de su abrigo

-a eso es…nueva comida para los caballos, bueno muchachos, debo irme, estoy muy ocupado…

Hagrid se marchaba, dejando a Ron y Harry bastante desconcertados, hasta que Ron comenzaba a hilar las cosas…

-que tal si lo que traía Hagrid forma parte de la prueba?, digo, no se que tengamos que hacer con unas plantas pero y si, si?

-vamos con Hermione

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la sala del consejo estudiantil, rodeada por varios chicos que le preguntaban acerca de la prueba.  
Neville un chico de su curso estaba un poco apartado de la multitud, leyendo (bastante entretenido) un libro de botánica

-Hermione!! –Harry y Ron llegaban a contarle lo que pensaban, alejando a toda la multitud a su alrededor.

-eso es un poco extraño; que deberíamos hacer con una planta? – ninguno contestaba, ellos mismos se habían cuestionado lo mismo hace un momento.

Harry y Ron decidían ir a cenar al Gran Comedor, ya sentados a la mesa, donde normalmente comían, estaba Ginny, con una chica que ninguno de los dos conocía y Colin Creevy, quien siempre hostigaba a Harry

-oye Harry-le llamo Colin – Harry! – Había llegado hasta ellos – me entere de que faltaban dos miembros para completar el comité, por que no me agregas, así podría ayudarte y tomarte fotos –dijo sacando su cámara entusiasmado.

- ya te lo diremos Colin, primero necesito hablarlo con Hermione-

- Esperare, bueno te veo después –y sin previo aviso, le sacaba una foto.

-siempre es así? –Harry asentía, mientras se frotaba los ojos, tratando de recuperar la vista después de aquel flashazo.


End file.
